This invention relates to a golf club set comprising at least Nos. 3 to 9 iron type golf clubs. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club set which can make the difference of flying distances between clubs of which club numbers are different by one number (one-number different clubs) substantially constant when a golfer swings each club in substantially the same way (with the same swing force)
Golf clubs can be broadly classified into wood type golf clubs, iron type golf clubs and a putter. Among them, the wood type golf clubs are the clubs for mainly obtaining a large flying distance. Therefore, the wood type golf clubs generally have the club numbers of 1 to 5 having a small loft angle which can secure more easily a greater yardage. On the other hand, the iron type golf clubs are the clubs for mainly obtaining a correct yardage. Therefore, they generally have the club numbers of 3 to 9, a pitching wedge (PW) and a sand wedge (SW) having a large loft angle which can more easily loft the ball and can reduce its run.
Among the iron type golf clubs for obtaining the correct flying distance, the clubs Nos. 3 to 9 are used in most cases for full swing to hit the ball, but the wedges such as the PW and the SW are used for control shot in most cases by adjusting the swing force because they are used so as to obtain more correctly a distance shorter than about 100 yards. For this reason, the flying distance depends on the skill of a golfer in the cases of the wedges but in the case of Nos. 3 to 9 irons, the flying distance is more likely to be governed by performance of the golf clubs themselves because these clubs are generally used in the full swing.
According to the iron type golf club set of the prior art, however, the difference of the flying distances between one-number different clubs is not always substantially constant when the golf clubs Nos. 3 to 9 are fully swung in the same way (at the same swing force), but have certain variance. Though this variance must be adjusted by controlling the swing force, such a control of the swing force is an extremely difficult technique for amateur golfers. In other words, there remains the problem that the flying distance becomes extremely unstable when different club number irons are used.